Electrical junction boxes which are mounted to automobiles have various configurations, for example, as shown in FIG. 6 (see the PTL 1). An electrical junction box 301 shown in FIG. 6 is provided with a case 2, a block 303 housed in the case 2, a plurality of components such as a relay, a fuse, a hub bar, and a cable with terminal 6.
The foregoing case 2 includes a frame 4, and a lower cover 5 attached to a lower side of the frame 4. A part shown in FIG. 6 is a joint part par of an outer wall 41 of the frame 4 and an outer wall 51 of the lower cover 5. Furthermore, in the joint part illustrated in the figure an upper end 51a of the outer wall 51 of the lower cover 5 is positioned inwardly further than the a lower end 41a of the outer wall 41 of the frame 4.
The foregoing block 303 includes a plurality of component housings to be attached to the components. Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 6, the component housing 31 positioned adjacent to the joint part of the outer wall 41 of the frame 4, and the outer wall 51 of the lower cover 5 houses at its lower side a cable with terminal 6 or bus bar. This cable with terminal 6 has its terminal housed in the component housing 31 and its cable guided to outside the component housing 31.
Furthermore, a boundary A of the frame 4 and the cover 5 in the inside of the case 2 (that is, an upper end 51a of the outer wall 51 of the lower cover 5 in the joint part) is positioned at the nearly same height as the component insertion plane 31a of the lower side of the component housing 31. By “the component insertion plane 31a of the lower side of the component housing 31” is meant a surface where a cavity housing the cable with terminal 6 or the bus bar opens.